


little red riding hood

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: M/M, little red riding hood-Amanda Seyfried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song little red riding hood as sung by Amanda Seyfried</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for a one-sided powen, and this is the prompt I used. Link to the video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ag8JyPCe_d0

I smiled from my perch high above PJ's window. I was right across the street and could see inside perfectly. Its midnight and PJ appears to be sleeping. Though to be perfectly honest I really doubt it. In all the time I have been watching PJ he had never once gone to bed before midnight, and tonight he had laid down at eleven thirty. I must have dosed off. I was just woken up by the sound of a door closing. It wasn't loud, I just had really good hearing. I looked down, knowing the only person from this building that would be up at- I looked at the digital clock in PJ's room- one thirty in the morning, was PJ himself. I cursed, its like the kid had no sense of time. Well I can't let him walk around the city by himself. PJ's beautiful green eyes got wide for a split second when I dropped down next to him. For the first time I noticed how big PJ's eyes where. Even without them being wide from surprise. Or had that been fear? "Yha know, its awfully late. Something could happen to you out here at this time." He didn't say anything. His green eyes just stared forward, like I wasn't even there. "Maybe I should walk with you for a ways. Just to make sure your safe?" Nothing. I caught myself staring at PJ's lips. They where nice, full, kissable. No! Don't think like that O. He'd hate you for sure. Not that he likes you now. I can't leave though. Even if he doesn't want me here. Its not safe. I'll just stay until he gets to where he's going, then I'll leave him be. I stayed quiet, polite. Wait for him to talk to you O. Don't initiate conversation. Show him he can trust you. If that can be done. How I wish I could hold him. Just wrap him up and tell him that everything would be ohkay. But it would probably just scare him off. So I'll hold it in. I just want to show PJ that I can be good. For him I can be good. Maybe, just maybe, if I showed that I am content to just stay here like this, PJ will see things my way. See that I'm not so bad. Its unlikely, but I can't give up hope. He's so cute. When he's scared, like when they first met, or frantic like the time I snuck into his apartment, or determined, like now. How anyone could resist him was beyond me. Screw it. Its been half an hour, if he won't talk to me. "Yha know, I really don't think its safe out here." Still nothing. i caught myself staring at his face. Those beautiful eyes, and those full kissable lips. Damn it O. Just stop. Your just here to make sure he gets home safe. Nothing more. He'll never give you anything more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the version with lyrics for your reading (un)pleasure.

♪ Hey there little red riding hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want ♪  
I smiled from my perch high above PJ's window. I was right across the street and could see inside perfectly. Its midnight and PJ appears to be sleeping. Though to be perfectly honest I really doubt it. In all the time I have been watching PJ he had never once gone to bed before midnight, and tonight he had laid down at eleven thirty. 

♪ Little red riding hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone♪  
I must have dosed off. I was just woken up by the sound of a door closing. It wasn't loud, I just had really good hearing. I looked down, knowing the only person from this building that would be up at- I looked at the digital clock in PJ's room- one thirty in the morning, was PJ himself. I cursed, its like the kid had no sense of time. Well I can't let him walk around the city by himself.

♪What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I oughta walk with you for a ways♪  
PJ's beautiful green eyes got wide for a split second when I dropped down next to him. For the first time I noticed how big PJ's eyes where. Even without them being wide from surprise. Or had that been fear? "Yha know, its awfully late. Something could happen to you out here at this time." He didn't say anything. His green eyes just stared forward, like I wasn't even there. "Maybe I should walk with you for a ways. Just to make sure your safe?" Nothing.

♪What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to Grandma's place  
I think you oughta walk with me and be safe♪  
I caught myself staring at PJ's lips. They where nice, full, kissable. No! Don't think like that O. He'd hate you for sure. Not that he likes you now. I can't leave though. Even if he doesn't want me here. Its not safe. I'll just stay until he gets to where he's going, then I'll leave him be.

♪Gonna keep my sheep suit on  
'Til I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone♪  
I stayed quiet, polite. Wait for him to talk to you O. Don't initiate conversation. Show him he can trust you. If that can be done.

♪Little red riding hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't♪  
How I wish I could hold him. Just wrap him up and tell him that everything would be ohkay. But it would probably just scare him off. So I'll hold it in.

♪What a big heart I have  
The better to love you with  
Little red riding hood  
Even bad wolves can be good♪  
I just want to show PJ that I can be good. For him I can be good.

♪I try to keep satisfied  
Just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way  
'Fore we get to Grandma's place♪  
Maybe, just maybe, if I showed that I am content to just stay here like this, PJ will see things my way. See that I'm not so bad. Its unlikely, but I can't give up hope.

♪Little red riding hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want♪  
He's so cute. When he's scared, like when they first met, or frantic like the time I snuck into his apartment, or determined, like now. How anyone could resist him was beyond me.

♪Little red riding hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone♪  
Screw it. Its been half an hour, if he won't talk to me. "Yha know, I really don't think its safe out here." Still nothing.

♪What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I oughta walk with you for a ways♪

♪What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to Grandma's place  
I think you oughta walk with me and be safe♪  
I caught myself staring at his face. Those beautiful eyes, and those full kissable lips. Damn it O. Just stop. Your just here to make sure he gets home safe. Nothing more. He'll never give you anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is the version with the lyrics. I thought they got in the way, but you can reed it that way to if you want.


End file.
